


A Fine and Private Place

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “You have to let people look out for you too sometimes, ya know?” Amami said, gaze fixed intently on the girl before him. “Besides, if anyone saw you wandering around like this, they might think you’re the culprit.”...Kaede escorts Amami back to his room following a narrow brush with death.





	A Fine and Private Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



“Just let me take another look at it,” Kaede pleaded, tugging Amami toward the modest bathroom that had been provided inside of his dorm room.

“Akamatsu-san, please,” Amami assured her, despite allowing himself to be accosted nonetheless. “I’m fine. Really. It’s just a little bump, ya know?” He tapped at the area on the back of his head in demonstration, eyes flashing wide for a second as the tips of his fingers came away slick with red.

“You’re still bleeding,” Kaede pointed out needlessly, stopping just short of the bathroom door. “Someone tried to _kill_ you, and I’m pretty sure you have a concussion. You’re going to at least let me clean you up.”

Amami tried his best to put on the smile he always favored when breaking up arguments among his sisters. It rarely worked. “Toujou-san looked me over once already. You were there, yeah?”

Kaede shook her head, a stubborn frown forming across her lips. “Everyone was crowding around you, and Ouma-kun kept wailing and crying crocodile tears every time Toujou-san tried to get a word in. Look,” she let go of Amami’s hand, instead placing both of her own hands squarely at her hips, determination shining in her eyes. “I’ve decided that everyone is getting out of here, and I am going to make absolutely sure that you’re included in that.”

Amami raised his hands in defeat. “Alrighty then.” Without further protest, he followed her the rest of the way into the bathroom, seating himself on the closed toilet seat as Kaede ran a washcloth under the faucet.

_Don’t trust anyone._

The phrase had ran through his head dozens of times since watching the video. Amami shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. Had he been running on adrenaline ever since coming to? The wound on the back of his head was beginning to throb now, and he couldn’t help but think that if the steel ball had connected at just a slightly different angle, he would’ve more than likely been killed.

“Here we go,” Kaede soothed, patting the cloth to the back of Amami’s head. He could feel the fatigue and anxiety through her hand as her fingers trembled, despite her upbeat facade. “Oh, wow.”

“What?” he chuckled weakly. “Give me the bad news, doctor. I’m not gonna make it, am I?”

Kaede clicked her tongue in response. “Don’t even joke like that. It’s just that your hair is really soft and thick... I can’t say that I’m not just a little bit jealous.”

“So I’ve been told,” Amami replied smugly, despite the sting in his scalp. At least Kaede had made the cloth warm, her gentle motions somehow still soothing in spite of the pain.

However, her ministrations abruptly halted for the time being. “Who else’s hands have been in your hair like this?” Kaede questioned, playful mock jealously sounding in her voice.

“My youngest sister likes to try and give me pigtails whenever we play Pretty Pretty Princess together. They go with the tiara,” he added helpfully.

Kaede laughed, taking the cloth back to the sink in order to give it a through rinse.

“Sometimes I think about growing it out,” he continued, pinching a few strands between his fingers before letting them fall back again.

“What a doting big brother,” Kaede said, smiling as she tossed the cloth into the clothes hamper. She was neat, Amami noted, even without these being her own things. “Hey, if you just wait here, I’ll run over to the warehouse and grab some bandages. I would have taken a detour on the way here, but you really looked like you needed to get back to your room and lie down.”

_They’re coming for you._

_They’re coming for her._

He had allowed Kaede to escort him all the way back to the dorms, even managing to fend off the others and their varied reactions to what had clearly been a murder attempt. Would he have let any of the others help him like this?

Somehow, Amami wasn't so certain.

“Akamatsu-san, wait.”

“Hmm?” she hummed in reply, pausing at the door frame.

“You got some blood on your collar.” Amami stood, shutting his eyes for a moment as a wave of lightheadedness passed over him.

Grabbing a second washcloth from the shelf, he mirrored Kaede’s preparations at the sink before taking the edge of Kaede’s collar in a damp hand and blotting at the stain.

“You have to let people look out for you too sometimes, ya know?” Amami said, gaze fixed intently on the girl before him. “Besides, if anyone saw you wandering around like this, they might think you’re the culprit.”

Kaede's color instantly drained at this, eyes trailing away to consider the dripping faucet instead.

Amami’s hand paused, drops from the cloth running dark trails down the front of Kaede’s vest. Careful to fold the used portion of the washcloth to the inside, Amami brought it up to rub gentle circles at Kaede’s cheeks until the color began to return in rosy blossoms.

“I think I might just be making things worse,” Amami said, gesturing toward Kaede’s chest.

“Hmm?” Kaede stole a glance toward the mirror, realizing that Amami had meant the growing wet spot all down her front. “Oh geez…” she took a step backward, tugging the sweater vest up and over her head, tossing it aside to rest on top of the first bloodied cloth inside of the bin. It made little difference, her shirt collar still soaked through.

“I’d say you can change into something of mine until you get back to your room,” Amami suggested, resuming his so-far fruitless task, “But I’m pretty sure that if Iruma-san or Ouma-kun happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and get an eye-full, we’d never hear the end of it.”

Kaede rolled her eyes. “You’re probably right.”

Cleaning up after his sisters had always taken his mind off of things back home. It was something he definetly missed during his travels. Taking care of himself while alone never served to be nearly so cathartic.

Maybe it was the pounding in his head, or the proximity to Kaede in the tiny bathroom, but whatever the case, he didn’t want to think about anything right now save for lavender eyes and golden hair.

“Can I?” Amami asked, plucking at the knot to her tie. “It’s kinda in the way.”

Kaede’s hand began to raise and for a second, and Amami thought that she was about to bat his hand away. Instead, her palm came to rest on his upper arm,  warm as her agreement sounded in a quiet breath. “...Go ahead.”

The motion of undoing a tie felt familiar somehow, despite the fact that he never spent enough time in attendance at his previous school in order to have worn one himself. It soon fell away to the floor, leaving the buttons of her collar exposed and tempting underneath his finger tips.

Tentatively, he worked one undone, then the next, a nod encouraging him onward until the swell of her bust began to peak out, the edges of her bra in clear view. 

Her face drew nearer now, and Amami could feel the beating of her heart where his hands grasped either side of her damp shirt, using it to guide her closer until her lips pressed into his, their softness swallowing his fears and doubts. All trepidation melted away into the warmth of Kaede’s body.

 


End file.
